Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Art
In general, battery packs are used in a range of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal communications service (PCS), notebooks, camcorders, or personal digital assistants (PDA). The battery packs are manufactured by integrating several battery cells into one pack, where the battery cells are connected in parallel and series.
In some implementations, the respective battery cells may not be separated from each other in the battery pack, and only the same sized battery cells each having constant capacity, can be employed to the battery pack. In addition, the battery pack can have limitations in view of extensibility as some cells are capable of outputting only specific capacity which limits the use of certain battery cells in packs.